We Shouldn't
by patricia51
Summary: Jo fights her attraction to Zoe. But the fight is already lost before it has begun. Femslash. Jo/Zoe. Rated "M" for sex between two women.


We Shouldn'tbypatricia51

(Characters and setting belong to Scifi channel. Jo fights her attraction to Zoe. But the fight is already lost before it has begun. Femslash. Jo/Zoe. Rated "M" for sex between two women.)

"We shouldn't be doing this," gasped Deputy Jo Lupo between the wild kisses she showered on the young woman who pressed tightly against her.

"I know," came the soft reply, but the kisses never stopped nor slowed.

"You're too young," Jo protested feebly even as the weight of her gun belt left her body.

"I know." Nimble fingers undid the buttons of the deputy's uniform shirt one by one. As the last one came free those same fingers pushed the shirt back over the wearer's shoulders, pulling it out of the matching slacks.

"And your Dad. He's my boss and my friend." Jo stiffened as the kisses shifted from her lips to the side of her neck and then her throat.

"I know." The straps of Jo's sensible plain white bra slid down her arms. Cool air rushed across her suddenly bared breasts, making her nipples stand out. The kisses rained over her skin. Lower. Lower. Then a warm wet mouth engulfed her right breast and Jo stopped talking.

Before she completely surrendered to her desires Jo had time for one fleeting thought.

"How the HELL did this happen?"

(Earlier in the day)

Her work day hopefully finished Jo Lupo parked her patrol car outside of Cafe Diem and went inside. She slid on to one of the stools and pulled a menu to her even though she already knew what she would order.

"Hi Jo. The usual?"

Jo looked up and smiled. Zoe Carter looked the very picture of the perky waitress as she pulled her pencil from its resting place over her ear and poised it over the order pad.

"Sure Zoe."

The teenager plunked a cup of black coffee down in front of the deputy and then passed the order to Vincent. On her return she scooped up a towel and quickly wiped down the counter in front of Jo.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Zoe but I thought you would be gone by now. When do you start at Harvard?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I suppose that although I'm really excited about this I am not quite ready to let go of everything here."

"Well why are you wasting the day here then?"

"It took Vincent a little while to find a new waitress. She started yesterday but I've been training her. When she gets back from her break I'm all done. And being here gives me a chance to see the people I'm not ready to let go of yet too."

Was it just her imagination that made Jo feel like Zoe's eyes taking her in? Certainly the teen took a quick look up and down her and then their eyes locked for a long moment. That moment was broken when Vincent called that Jo's order was ready. And then Jo realized that she was watching Zoe as the younger woman walked away to retrieve the order. Was it also her imagination or was Zoe putting a bit of a subtle sway in her hips as though she knew the older woman was looking at her?

Jo shook her head furiously. Imagination or not, where were these thoughts coming from? Sure Zoe was pretty; and she was intelligent and fun to chat with but that was all. That certainly was no reason for Jo to suddenly notice the teen's pouting mouth and wonder how soft those inviting lips might be.

"Good God."

"What is it Jo?"

Crap, she had actually said that out loud. "Err, nothing Zoe. Just remembered something I should have done before I closed the office."

"You don't have to go do you?" asked Zoe, disappointment written on her face.

"Oh no, it will keep till later. Or even tomorrow."

"Great."

Jo dug into her meal. It was as good as always. Only her eyes kept wandering back to Zoe. She really was cute. And had she undone another button on her blouse since Jo had come in the diner? It looked like the swell of her breasts was more exposed than before. And Jo realized that her eyes were following that swell and drifting down the cleavage between the teen's breasts.

Nearly panicked by the trend of her thoughts Jo gulped the rest of her meal. She tossed some money on the counter and got to her feet.

"I thought you said you didn't have to go." Zoe protested when she saw Jo had finished eating and appeared ready to leave.

"Well not back to the office. But it s been a long day and I thought I would go work out at my house for a while. Take the edge off and help me relax."

"Oh, okay." Zoe said. She chewed her lip for a moment, making Jo resist an urge to offer to kiss that lip and make it better. "See you." The teen turned away and busied herself with another customer. Jo hesitated, uncertain as to whether she should be relieved or disappointed at Zoe's sudden lack of interest.

She drove home and changed into workout clothes; consisting in her case of a sports bra, loose satin shorts and gym shoes. She tackled the exercise machines set up in her spare bedroom, working hard at stretching and then lifting weights. She hit the treadmill, sweat making her body glow. But no matter how she worked she couldn't keep her mind off the girl she had just been talking to.

Jo groaned. What in the world had brought this on? Was it because Zane had been gone for a couple of months now on some GD project that threatened to be never-ending? Maybe, but she had to admit to herself that she had been noticing Zoe for the last few months.

More than one person over the years had accused the one time Army Ranger of being a lesbian, simply because she liked guns and stuff like that. The truth was that Jo had never had the slightest attraction to another woman. She liked men and always had. So why was she going at least slightly crazed over a teenager, and an underage one at that?

Perhaps it was because she had watched Zoe grow from a would-be delinquent to a self-assured, capable and ambitious woman. Who would have guessed when she first showed up that now she would be going to Harvard as a pre-med student? And Jo liked to think maybe she had helped that transition. But that still didn't explain why she wanted to throw Zoe down on her bed and make love to her until the other girl screamed her passion.

She shifted to the heavy bag and pounded it with her fists. Okay, she admitted it; the attraction to Zoe had been growing for a while. Sometime in the last few months she had realized her friend was no longer a child but on the cusp of becoming a woman. Okay, anyway, she had dodged the bullet. Zoe would be gone tomorrow and everything would be safe.

Just then her beeper went off. She scrambled across the room and picked it up. Carter of course. Sheriff Jack Carter that is, not his daughter. She groaned. An emergency of course. She stripped off her exercise clothes and ran for the shower. Hopping in and hopping out consumed no more than five minutes but her beeper was going off again by the time she was toweling off. Jo grabbed a clean uniform and underwear and hastily dressed. She flipped her gun belt around her waist, picked up her protective vest and decided to take it along rather than strap it on now. The page said to come to Global Dynamics and rarely was a shootout involved there.

Three hours later Jo wearily pulled into her drive. Shutting off the car she clambered out and trudged towards the front door.

"Well, it's about time you got home," came a contralto voice from the front porch.

"Zoe? What are you doing here?"

"Trying not to fall asleep waiting for you," replied the teenager as she stood and stretched.

"But why are you waiting for me?" Jo unlocked the door, snapped on both the hall light and the porch one and turned to Zoe. Her eyes locked on the teenager as she asked that question and she felt the blood rush to her face in such probable quantities that she was sure Zoe could see her blush through the olive cast of her skin.

Fortunately Zoe was blushing too. And a well deserved blush it was. For the younger woman was wearing an outfit the likes of which Jo had never saw her in before. And with good reason.

"I know your Dad didn't let you out of the house like that. And if Sarah saw you he'll know just as soon as he gets home."

Zoe closed the front door behind them, carefully locking it and turning off the outside light.

"No, I smuggled this into my car and then changed into it after work. You like it?"

Jo examined her young friend carefully, as though she hadn't already locked the girl's appearance deep into her permanent memory. Zoe was wearing a tight black cut off shirt that molded itself to her chest and incidentally showed the younger woman wasn't wearing a bra. Her bare tummy was firm and flat, as firm and flat as Jo's own was. And if the top was tight than the low rider jeans Zoe was wearing must have been sprayed on. They clung to every curve of Zoe's lower body, the legs and tight butt accentuated by the three inch heels she was wearing. Jo swallowed again, hard, as she caught sight of the jean's snap. It was unfastened; allowing the black Levis to gap open.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Jo's voice almost but not quite quavered as the other girl advanced on her with a look of determination in her eyes. The deputy actually retreated several steps until her back bumped against the far wall. Her heart was beating wildly. This was so wrong and yet it was so right.

"You know perfectly well Jo. And the time has come to stop pretending you don't. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. And this is my last chance." With that the teen encircled the Deputy with her arms and kissed her.

(The Present)

Alright. That was how the Hell they had got into this situation. How did she get them OUT before something happened that couldn't be stopped?

Jo summoned her strength and her will. Her hands dropped to Zoe's shoulders to push the teen away. It might have worked too, except just as she started to push Zoe let Jo's breast run free of her mouth until her teeth closed on the rigid dark brown nipple. And then bit down.

Months of celibacy and months of a hidden but powerful attraction to the girl before her won out. Instead of pushing Zoe away Jo caught her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Since the other girl's teeth were still fastened on her nipple that pull stretched and pulled Jo's tender nubbin to the point that sharp spasms ran through her body, spasms that were no less sensual for being painful. In fact Jo reveled in the sensations.

She seized Zoe in a grip that many a malefactor had found unbreakable. The two young women reeled down the hallway. With a volcanic burst of desire Jo grabbed Zoe's cut off shirt and yanked it over the teen's head, throwing it aside as they staggered through the door of Jo's bedroom. Fingers frantically tugged at jeans and slacks. Zoe kicked her heels off and Jo peeled her jeans down, leaving the teen only in a black thong.

Jo levered off her running shoes. Unbalanced for a moment she was unable to resist when Zoe pushed her. The Deputy fell back on to the bed, her legs flailing. Zoe took the opportunity to yank the uniform pants down, as well as the white cotton panties she found under them. The teen pushed the older girl's legs apart and fell face first between them.

Jo muffled a cry that should have woken the entire town of Eureka when Zoe's mouth close on her wet sex and the teen's tongue slipped inside of her, rasping along her inner channel. She locked her thighs against Zoe's ears and her fingers seized the teen's hair. But this time there was no intention of pushing the other girl away; it was to push her face deeper into the secret places of Jo's womanhood.

Jo arched from the bed. As aroused as she was it took no time for Zoe to push her over the edge. She cried out and Zoe greedily lapped at the flood that poured from her now lover. Jo sagged back against the bed for an instant. She then took a deep breath. Capturing Zoe's shoulder and sliding a leg under the teen the trained officer flipped the startled younger woman on the bed and rolled her over on her back.

For a moment Jo knelt between the Sheriff's daughter's legs, savoring the sight of the slender, nearly nude teen before her. Fortunately Zoe's thong tore easily when Jo determined to turn "nearly nude" in to "completely nude."

Breathing heavily Jo managed to regain control of herself for a minute. She used that minute to bend forward and run her tongue up Zoe's body from just above the triangle of fine hair all the way to the teen's lips; dancing over mound and belly, breasts and throat. Her hands followed suit, finding Zoe's hands. Fingers laced together and Jo lifted the other girl's arms over her head. Then, as her tongue plunged into the teen's mouth, Jo threw her wiry body against Zoe's.

The younger girl's moan of approval was smothered in the mouth locked to hers. Jo slammed her wetness against Zoe's, using her body to drive the teen into the mattress. She arched up, rocking her hips and using the most sensitive part of her body to press into the other girl's open slit. Zoe wrapped her legs around Jo's waist and squeezed.

The Deputy reared up, bracing herself on her arms. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Zoe's heels drummed on her butt and the younger girl punched up with her hips. Both girls cries rang louder and louder. Calls of "Jo" and "Zoe" echoed through the bedroom. Finally Jo screamed and punched once, then twice, then three times as hard as she could with her hips. Zoe's eyes rolled up until nearly only the whites were showing. Both young women shudder and Jo collapsed on top of Zoe. Exhausted, they fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs after a few murmuring love words and a couple of long kisses.

Jo awoke at first light, as she always did. When she groped around the bed there was no Zoe. She sat up, bitterly disappointed and yet also relieved that the other girl had somehow slipped out in the night. Beside the bed she found a note.

"Dear Jo,

Everything was as wonderful as I have been hoping for last six months. Wish it hadn't taken so long but I needed that much time to break down your defenses. I'll be gone when you get up; gone from your house and from Eureka on my way to Harvard. But Christmas vacation is coming soon. And oh, I'm leaving you a souvenir.

Zoe"

Jo lifted the torn remnants of Zoe's thong and smiled.

(The End) 


End file.
